


Upon Reflection

by stardust_made



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_made/pseuds/stardust_made
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Victorian gentlemen looking at the moon over the river Thames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Reflection

  
“But doesn’t it stir you, Holmes? Even you must be affected by that luminous face!”  
  
His eyes shimmer much like the reflection of the moon in the Thames. And as that same celestial body's light their light is silver, cold, alive—and holds me captive. I feel like a grain of sand in the face of such wonders, but I am content with my place. I see them.  
  
The nearer wonder speaks. “Humans have faces, Watson. It is your incurably romantic imagination that puts features on a round disc of light.”  
  
“A round disc—Holmes!”  
  
He shrugs but his lips twitch as his eyes dart to me for the briefest instance. Half-obscured as I am, something makes his expression soften. He turns again and lifts his gaze.  
  
The moon is magnificent tonight. Enormous in the black sky, shining so close that it tempts me to sit in a boat and set sail to it. I look at it myself, then back at Holmes. My eyes don’t leave him; the reflection of the moon's glow over my friend’s face makes for an easy choice.  
  
His features remain impassive; he doesn’t blink. Eventually he emits a little sigh.  
  
“I fail to see the poetic appeal.” He considers. “But I feel my senses calm.” A most artistic raising of the hand. “The moon is…useful, Watson.”

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [tweedisgood](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood)'s prompt. Original entry [at my LJ](http://stardust-made.livejournal.com/65030.html#cutid1). Thank you for reading!


End file.
